Voltage: An Original Superhero Story
by RollOutXZ
Summary: Detective Dantè Foe was on a major case on Collen City. The journey unfolds as he discover a secret project that was being worked on. He then gains his powers from it. From a weather-manipulative woman to an opposite of him, join Dantè as he saves Collen City as Voltage.
1. Chapter 1

"Pilot"

"Welcome to Collen City."

The speaker said as everyone leaves a train. Collen Subway was very busy at that time. Despite that, the dark city is still very beautiful. " 'cuse me! Coming through!" A man said running with his hands full. "Sorry!" The man continued to run. Where was he headed? The Collen Police Department.

The sound of an elevator opening played. The doors opened and he ran towards The Hall. He quickly nudged his way to his reserved seat. Today was the intake day for police officers, detectives and more. He cools down as the President of Collen City announces their brand new staff. "Thank you. Now, moving to our youngest detective of this Department, Dantè Foe!" He announces. The man stood up and gracefully walked up on stage. "Congratulations, recruit." The President placed a badge on his uniform. Danté then salutes him. A bunch of cameramen took pictures of him. He then left the Hall.

"Hey, you Dantè?" A man asked.  
"Uh, yeah?" He answered. "Great, follow me to your office." They both walked up the stairs into busy work stations. Dantè followed the man to the corner of the room. "Here, in there is your office," Dantè opened the door and turned on the lights. The room was huge, for a detective. "Your case is on your desk," he said walking out of the room. "Chief said it is priority number one," he left. Dantè walked towards his desk to find alot of files and reports. But it all was connected to this case. "The Eye Killings"

Dantè took a file and opened it. He saw alot of notes, sightings, victims and more. But it had a brief description. "The Eye Killings are happening all over the city. The victims were not connected. Every time he kills someone, he would leave 2 traces of him. A knife to the shoulders and the Eyes gauged out which is the reason we named him, The Eye Killer"  
Dantè flips to the next page.  
"Upon closer inspection, the knife would always be the same type and would have no traces of any fingerprints. He would leave messages behind too. The recent one being,"LEAVE".  
Dantè closes the file. He walks towards his window to see the beautiful dark city of Collen.

~In an apartment~

"AHHHHHH!" A man fell onto the floor. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He crawls backwards. "WHO ARE YOU?!" he said. He was looking at a man with hood on and was completely dark. "You know who I am..." he said in a distorted voice. He walked towards the light revealing a knife in his hands. "I...I am a god." He throws the knife to him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

(by WriterP) 


	2. Chapter 2

"Investigation"

CCPD is investigating the room which the killing happened. They warded off the apartment from the public to see. Dantè came in with his bag and tools ready. "Detective, late on the first day?" The boss said with a smirk. "Sorry sir, had a hunch," Dantè answered. "Right, follow me," they both walked towards the kitchen. What was seen killed Dantè's heart. "Uh...w-what...happ-pened?" He shaked. "It's another one of the Eye Killings," he answered. "Go on, do your detective things," he walked away.

Dantè carefully walked towards the corpse thinking it might come back to life any second from now. He stood down identified the man. He grabbed his decayed fingers and took a sample of a fingerprint. He then examined the knife. He didn't want to pull it out since it's making the corpse sticking to the wall. "No fingerprints," he wondered. "Anything, detective?" Boss came in suddenly. "Huh? Oh...," Dantè continued to examine the knife. "This knife's position is not the way to stab a man," Dantè walked backwards. "That means it was thrown from a distance," Dantè said. "One odd thing is," Dantè walked back to the corpse. "He didn't leave any message behind,"

"So, this killer threw the knife and killed him instantly," he said. "Not instantly, he bled out," Dantè corrected him. A police then came to the boss and hand over file. "What's this for?" Boss asked. "Identity and more, sir." The police walked away. The boss opened the file and flipped threw pages. "Say, boss. I didn't get your name," Dantè asked. "Joe, call me Joe," he answered back. "Alright, Joe..-,"  
"Take a look at this," Joe cut him off. "This victim was connected to the last victim," Joe said. "This victim,Rob, worked for Tapp Labs," he continued. "The last victim,Andrew, was his co-worker," he ended. "This is the only connected thing in this case," Dantè said. "You know what, I think I'll go take a visit to Tapp Labs," Dantè said. "Great idea, report to my office," Joe left.

Outside, Dantè entered his car. He started the engine and drove. "Siri, show me the location to Tapp Labs," he asked to his phone. "I'm sorry, there is no connection right now," she answered. "Fine, Siri turn on Mobile Data," he asked in annoyance. "I'm sorry, your data has been cut off. You haven't payed since,last year," Siri ended. Dantè stopped the car in anger. "GOD DAMMIT!" he raged. He looked around for any free Wi-Fi he can use. Fortunatly, he spot one. He parked and ran towards it. After connecting, he got the location. He ran back towards his car and drove off. After a corner, and another corner, he made it to Tapp Labs. He parked his car and entered. It was very beautiful.

"Welcome to Tapp Labs. How may I help you?" A robot came and asked.

(by WriterP) 


End file.
